Morgan
Morgan is a character from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and student at Norrisville High who made her debut in "So U Think U Can Stank". She is the leader of the Dancing Fish and is the team's only member to not be stanked. She also makes brief cameos in "Viva El Nomicon" and "Monster Drill", in which she had a non-speaking role in the former. Personality Morgan rarely shows emotion, only slightly smiling whenever she's dancing or watching others dance. She's sassy, cold, and seems bored most of the time, even admitting it--right after the Ninja showed up--in "Monster Drill". Not even being referee for the Wave Slayers competition excites her. In "Escape from Detention Island", she gets detention for "shaking her booty in a no booty shaking area", but she doesn't seem to be guilty and instead is annoyed. Never taking things lightly, she is annoyed that her dancing team starts crying when Howard sends them off the stage in "So U Think U Can Stank", and finds it ridiculous that a skeleton is teaching Home Economics class in "Nukid on the Block". Also open for revenge, especially after being sent out before they actually performed, she makes fun of Howard when he and Randy have to act for the talent show. Physical Appearance Morgan has Red Violet hair tied in a side right ponytail with blue scrunchie, Dark Green eyes she has green patch on her right cheek and her lip is red lipslick. She wearing her black crop top, blue bolero jacket. On her wrist she has Two pair of light red wristband each on her wrist. Blue jean with rolled on the left, brown belt and dark blue sneakers. Trivia *In Escape from Detention Island, she mentions that she literally was born on the dance floor. *She is the only character that rarely smiles. In Viva El Nomicon she might have smiled a little (she was a background character in that episode) when Randy said something in her direction. *Morgan is similar to Megara from Disney's Hercules. Both have hair in a ponytail, cynical and have smug voices. *Whether Morgan realizes it or not, Howard seems to have some feelings for her. However, so far, she seems to only find him annoying and unimportant. *In McFreaks, it is revealed she has a bald cat with the same facial expression as her. *In Sorcerer in Love, she's sitting next to Debbie Kang and in front of Theresa Fowler in Mr. Bannister's class. **During the Dance Beneath the Stars, she dances with the girl from Dancing Fish with the purple hair. **In a deleted moment, she is watching the boys fawn over Amanda with Flute Girl, Debbie, and Theresa, looking annoyed. *As revealed in Pranks for Nothing, she is an upperclassman. *Though she rarely shows emotion, she is seen crying when McFist yells that he is going to blast the ninja to pieces in "McOne Armed and Dangerous". *In Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress' Revenge. She, Flute Girl and Heidi has been Stank by the Sorceress turned into a demon dog. *Morgan is similar to Shellsea from Fish Hooks. **Both voiced by Kari Wahlgren. **Both like Dancing. **Both wear lipstick. Gallery Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Dancers Category:American characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Transformed characters Category:Students Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters